


New Beginnings

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Marty is shocked when she sees Todd with his old face. He reveals that he had been in prison with Patrick and that the man that everyone thought was him was a fraud. He gives Marty Patrick's wedding Ring and informs her that he promised to keep her safe until they can meet back up with Patrick.





	1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

AN: This story is written from Marty's point of view.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had to be dreaming. I knew that he had plastic surgery years ago, but the Todd in my room had the face that I knew so well, it was the same face that he supposedly got rid of years ago, but yet here it was. "I don't understand, what did you do to your new face?" I asked knowing that I sounded completely crazy. Maybe I was, after all I was in ST. Anne's and the man standing before me wasn't the man he was yesterday, but rather the man that he was eight years ago.

"You mean you don't know?" 

"Know what?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed you knew. It's been all over the news."

"What's been all over the news."

"The man that you knew as Todd Manning for the last eight years was a fraud. His real name is Walker Lawerence."

"It can't be true," I stammered. 

"It is. He confessed."

"Where have you been this whole time?" I asked.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you later. Right now I'm more interested in getting you out of this place."

"I can't leave. I'm better off here, I can't make it out there," I stated. I hated it at ST Anne's but it was much better than life on the outside where I was constantly reminded of how much I had lost.

"What happened to you? The Marty Saybrook I knew was courageous. She would never back down from a challenge."

"I've reached my breaking point Todd and I snapped. A person can only handle losing so much. Things make sense for me in here, but out there my mind becomes clouded with jealousy and anger, besides there's nothing waiting for me out there."

"That's not true. Patrick's out there fighting his way back to you."

"Patrick's dead."

"No he isn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because Patrick and I were being held at the same prison."

I couldn't believe it. Was it true? Was Patrick alive this entire time?


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings 2:

"Patrick's still alive? You're not just messing with me?" I asked too afraid to believe in hope.

Todd let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm not messing with your emotions Marty. I would never do that. Patrick's still alive. I have proof," Todd said as he lifted a silver chain from around his neck and handed it to me. 

I traced the ring that was on the chain and I knew that Todd was telling the truth. He had to be. "This is Patrick's ring. I gave it to him when we got married. Why do you have it?"

"I promised Patrick that I would look out for you until he got home. He wanted me to give you this ring so that you would know that he was still alive and doing everything he can to make it back to you."

"Where is Patrick?" I asked.

"I know that you have a lot of questions and I promise you that I will answer them, but we have to get you out of here."

"How are you going to do that? Are you going to help me escape?" I whispered.

"No, I don't want you to live your life on the run always looking over your shoulder. This time we're going to do things the legal way so that you will be free to be with the man that you love."

"I did a lot of horrible things. I stabbed Kelly. I threw Natalie off of a roof. They're not just going to let me go."

"They will with Tea's help. She's helped me out of worse situations and I know that she will help you too. Besides Marty, I've tracked down proof that you were being drugged by Doctor Buhari. She switched out your medication for your depression with Anti psychotics. You weren't in your right mind when you hurt Kelly and Natalie and I promise you that your name will be cleared of all wrong-doing."

"I was being drugged? Why would Dr Buhari drug me?"

"The agency was drugging you to keep Patrick and I in line. When we found out what they were doing we knew that we had to escape. Tea will be here any minute to discuss your case so I'm going to get going, but I promise that the next time I see you - you'll be free from all this mess," Todd said and then left. 

Todd had changed everything for me. Before I had no future, no hope, nothing to look forward to, but now I had the possibility of getting my life back.


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings 3

A week had passed since I had seen Todd. He walked into the courtroom with a certain swagger that I knew so well. He was confident that things were going to go his way.

"Don't worry Marty, you're going to be home for dinner before you know it. The prosecution's case is flimsy and I'm pretty certain that Nora is going to drop the charges in light of the evidence that you were being drugged," Tea whispered before the Judge pounded the gravel and the hearing began. 

Tea had been right. Nora informed the court that the prosecution was dropping all charges against me in light of new evidence and I was free to go on my way. I gathered up my belongings as Natalie walked over to me. 

"I'm sorry Natalie. I know that you hate me for what I did, but I need you to know that I'm better now and I will never hurt you or anyone else again."

"You're a psychotic Bitch. You may have been able to full the court into thinking that you're better, but we both know the truth, that it's only a matter of time before you hurt somebody else because you're nothing but a jealous shrew," Natalie said as she slapped me across the face. 

Todd shot out of his chair and pushed Natalie away from me. "You better get your trashy girlfriend out of here John, because niece or not, if she touches Marty again, I'll kill her."

"Come on Natalie, let's go," John said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the door. 

Todd reached out his hand and touched my already swelling cheek before I could stop him. It had been such a long time since Todd had touched me and I immediately felt bothered, not because his touch had made me uncomfortable, but rather because it didn't. It made me feel things for him that I didn't want to feel. I stuffed my feelings down and stepped backwards. 

Todd instantly pulled his hand away, "Sorry, I shouldn't have touched you. I was just worried. I just don't like to see you hurt."

"It's okay Todd. I'm going to go home, I'll see you later."

"I'm coming home with you."

"You're what?"

"I'm coming home with you. I promised Patrick that I would keep you safe."

"I'm capable of keeping myself safe," I argued.

"Yeah, you've done a really good job of it. You did such a great job of it that the agency has been drugging you for months. I'm not taking any chances when it comes to you. Stop being so damn stubborn and let me help you for Patrick's sake. He would never forgive me if something happened to you under my watch."

"I thought that you hated Patrick. Why is it so damn important for you to keep your promises to him?"

"I went through Hell with him and we had to learn to trust one another. I wouldn't have made it out of there if it wasn't for his help, besides this isn't just about Patrick. It's about you too. We both know that I owe you and I'll do anything to make sure that you're safe."

I was tired of fighting with Todd. If I didn't let him come home with me, he would just follow me home anyways and we would just have another argument there. I knew that Todd wouldn't back down until he got what he wanted and I was just too dam tired to fight with him any longer. "Fine, for Patrick's sake, but you're sleeping on the couch."

"Like I'd have it any other way," Todd said as he followed me out of the courtroom.


	4. Chapter 4

New Beginnings 4

"Okay Todd, you promised that once I was free you would come clean with me," I stated as we entered my house. 

"About what?" Todd asked.

"About Patrick? Where is he? Why didn't he come home with you? Who is the agency and why would they hold you against your will?"

"Can I have a drink before you interrogate me?" Todd stated as he sat down. 

"I'll be back with your drink, but then I want answers. You owe me the truth," I stated as I left the room. 

I handed Todd his glass of water and sat down on the other couch. 

"I believe that the agency is the CIA. I honestly don't know why they held Patrick there. Patrick assumed that it had something to do with his involvement with 'The Men of 21.' As for me, everytime they questioned me they asked me what I had done with 'IT,' but I swear I never took anything from them and I don't know what they want from me."

"Okay, so how did you escape?"

"Patrick and I were supposed to leave together. He had an inside guard that had given us the blueprints of the prison and we had planned our escape. Something went wrong, the guards came by and requested that Patrick leave with them. Patrick gave me a hug and he dropped his wedding ring in my pocket. He whispered his instructions in my ear so that the guard wouldn't hear. He told me to leave without him while I still could and to keep you safe until he came home. He told me to meet him in a month on the pier and if he managed to escape he would be there."

"So you just left him there to save your own ass."

Todd looked away in shame. "I had to leave him behind. He wanted me to keep you safe. I had to come home for you and for my family."

"When are you supposed to meet him on the pier?" I asked. 

"Tomorrow night will be one month since I escaped so I'm going down to the docks tomorrow to meet him."

"What if he's not there?" I asked. I couldn't fathom losing Patrick all over again. When I died I lost the better part of myself and became a stranger in my own eyes. When Todd had given me hope that I wouldn't be alone I had regained what I had lost and I couldn't go back to that empty shell of a person I had become without Patrick by my side.

"He'll be there Marty. Trust me, he will find a way home to you. I'm willing to bet my life on it."

\-----------------------------------------

I had spent most of the night in my room trying to avoid Todd. Everywhere I went he was there and I was afraid to spend too much time with him. Ever since he had come back into my life something had shifted. Old feelings that I had for him, that I thought were dead and buried was coming to the surface and I didn't know how to deal with them. I told myself that it was only for one night and once Patrick was home then I could get my life back and these unwanted feelings would go away. 

I took a deep breath and grabbed the spare blanket off the bed and took it out to him. Todd had removed his shirt and was sitting in the dark with his head in his hands. 

"Todd, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why are you avoiding me Marty?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Are you afraid of me?" he asked as he looked at me with his soulful blue eyes. 

I gazed at his muscular stomach and felt all flushed. I hated that he still had this affect on me. "I'm not afraid of you Todd and I'm not avoiding you, I just had some reading that I wanted to catch up on."

Todd looked at me and I could tell that he wasn't really buying my excuses. "Patrick should be back here tomorrow and you can be rid of me. I'm sorry that my presence has unsettled you but I have to put your safety first."

"It's not that Todd -" I began but he cut me off before I could finish. 

"It's okay Marty. I understand, I hurt you very badly, so it's only natural that I make you feel uncomfortable. Are those for me?" He asked referring to the blankets that I had in my hands.

"Yeah, they are," I said as I handed them over to him. "Good night Todd," I said as I headed back into my bedroom. 

"Good night Marty." I heard him whisper back to me.


	5. Chapter 5

New Beginnings 5

I tried to wipe all thoughts of Todd from my mind, but I was unsuccessful. I tossed and turned for hours and I eventually fell asleep, but he was in my dreams as well.

"Do you want to come in. I promise, I'll show you a good time," I whispered seductively to Todd. We were standing on the porch of my childhood home.

"Lead the way," he said as he flashed me the smile that had a way of making my mind turn to mush.

I grabbed his hand and we headed up the stairs. I opened up the door and showed him around my bedroom. "Sit down, make yourself at home," I stated as I turned on some music. I began dancing around the room as I removed articles of my clothing. I flung my bra and panties at Todd and the desire in his eyes was a major turn on. I was used to being wanted by men, but there was something about him that I desperately wanted and it scared the shit out of me.

"Now it's my turn, Todd said as he removed his pants and exposed his throbbing cock.

I walked over to the bed and positioned myself on his lap while I helped him remove his shirt. I slid to the floor and placed my mouth over his huge bulge and I began to suck.

I stopped after a few minutes of pleasuring him because I didn't want him to lose his seed in my mouth. I wanted to feel him inside of me like I've never wanted anything else.

"I want you Todd, I want you now. Make love to me," I said suprised by the words out of mouth. I had never called it love before. I had always referred to it as fucking or having sex, but with Todd my emotions felt different. It was so much more than simple attraction.

I laid down on the bed and Todd placed my nipple in his mouth as he placed his finger inside of me. He was driving me crazy by flicking my clitoris. "I want you inside of me."

"With pleasure," he said and then we slowly became one. It was such an amazing feeling. I had never felt anything quite like it before. We rode the high for several minutes until we exploded into one another.

"That was amazing," I said as I slid onto my side.

Todd sat up and begun putting on his shirt and pants.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Thanks for the fun time, but I got to go."

"Please don't leave me," I begged even as I knew what would happen next. If he left tonight then I would reject him and he would rape me and I would lose him forever.

"I have to go Marty, I've got plans with the guys. You're a mess, why don't you brush your hair or something?"

"You can't leave me Todd, if you leave then it will be too late to change anything. If you stay, then maybe we can have a future. I love you Todd, please don't go," I said as tears streamed down my face.

"I'm sorry, Marty I got to go." Todd said as he walked through the door.

I quickly got up and followed him, but when I opened the bedroom door my hallway was gone. In it's place was the room that had haunted me. I found myself staring at a giant fish tank and I knew that I was in Kevin's old room at the KAD house. I saw myself pinned to the bed by Todd's arms. I couldn't relive this nightmare again. I had to get out of there, but I didn't know how.

"No, No, No," I screamed as I sat up in bed. Todd came bursting through my door.

"What's wrong Marty?" Todd asked as he cautiously sat by my side.

I threw my arms around him as my body shook with overwhelming emotion. "Take it back Todd, please don't leave me. don't rape me. If you do it will be too late for us."

Todd froze in my arms, and I looked around me. I wasn't in my old home or in Kevin's old bedroom. It was just a horrible dream, a nightmare that I had been stuck in for far too long. I let Todd go as my breathing began to return to normal. "Sorry, if I woke you. I was just having a bad dream."

"But it wasn't just a bad dream. You were having a nightmare about what I did to you, weren't you?"

His face looked so crushed, but I couldn't lie to him so I just nodded my head.

"I'm sorry Marty, I'm so sorry that I left you the night that we made love and I hate myself for what I did to you. I wish that I could take it all back, but I can't. All I can do now is try to make amends. I'm sorry that you're still having nightmares after all these years. I'm just so sorry."

"I know Todd," I said. I wanted to say so much more to make him and myself feel better, but there was nothing for me to say. I felt the crippling pain of losing him all over again and there was nothing that could take it away.


	6. Chapter 6

New Beginnings 6

A week had passed by and every night Todd and I had gone to the docks to wait for Patrick to show up only to be disappointed. Patrick was my anchor. The idea that he was alive was the only thing that had kept me sane. 

I had tried to keep my distance from Todd, but it wasn't working. My walls were beginning to cone down and I could feel myself growing attached to him. I needed Patrick to return so that I could stop the insanity of loving Todd. Night after night I would have nightmares of loving Todd only to lose him. I was tired and losing control of everything. I was quickly losing hope that Patrick would return. 

Todd and I stood on the piers waiting for Patrick to show up, but what if he didn't come? What if I had lost him forever then what would happen to me? Would I end up back in ST Anne's cause I couldn't function in a world without Patrick. I was so dam frustrated and to make matters worse it began to rain. 

I had reached my breaking point. I couldn't go another day of living with Todd. I was losing all sense of control. "I've lost everything. He's not coming. I've lost him all over again. I've lost him and I lost you and I have nothing left," I said as I begun to cry.

Todd moved so close to me, "You haven't lost me. You will never lose me," he said as he kissed me. 

It had been years since I had kissed him and it was just as electrifying as I remembered it. Part of me wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. The simple truth was that he made me feel alive, more alive then I had felt in years and I didn't want the feeling to end.

Todd pulled away, "sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted to take away your pain."

There were a million reasons why Todd and I shouldn't be together, but I was tired of denying myself the one thing that I wanted and needed most. I was tired of over thinking and over analyzing Todd and I's complicated relationship. He had kissed me and nothing bad had happened. Nobody had gotten hurt. Maybe I didn't have to lose him after all. "Don't be sorry, I'm not," I said as I pulled him into a second kiss. I caught him off guard at first, but then he relaxed into it and all my pain and frustration that I had been carrying around evaporated with that one kiss. 

"What the hell is going on?" I heard a familiar voice ask. 

I pulled away from Todd only to see Patrick standing there with a confused, hurt look of betrayal.


	7. Chapter 7

New Beginnings 7

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I trusted you to take care of Marty and I find you here forcing a kiss on her?" Patrick yelled as he got in between Todd and me. 

"It's not what you think Patrick. He didn't force me into anything. I kissed him," I said. 

"So, let me get this straight. I went through hell to get back to you and the entire time I've been fighting for us, you've been throwing us away so that you can be Todd Manning's whore."

"Don't talk to her that way," Todd stated. 

Patrick punched him in the face. "I'll talk to my wife any way I please, stay out of it." 

"Patrick, stop it. Don't be mad at Todd. He didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why were you kissing him? Are you sleeping with him?"

"Of course not. It was just a kiss. I was beginning to lose hope that you were alive. The kiss, it just happened. I'm really sorry that I hurt you, but I never stopped loving you. You have to believe me."

"I do believe you Marty. I've never doubted that you love me. I love you too, but the kiss didn't just happen. I'm going to ask you a simple question and I want you to be straight with me. Do you love him?"

I didn't know what to say. I had strong, passionate, feelings for Todd, I always had, and probably always would. My feelings for Todd existed somewhere in the blurry mess of love and hate and I was afraid to sort it out. What if I still loved him after all these years? I was afraid to be with him, but I couldn't let him go. I looked at Todd and he seemed to be holding his breath waiting for an answer that would never come. 

"Well, are you in love with him?" Patrick asked again. 

"It's complicated," I answered. 

"No it's not. It's a simple yes or no question. Maybe the reason that you've never been able to let him go is because you still love him."

"I love you and I don't want to lose you, I'm just confused right now."

"You need to figure out what you want, because I refuse to share your heart with this bastard who has done nothing but hurt you. I'll see you around," Patrick said as he left leaving me on the pier with Todd. 

"Are you proud of yourself Todd? Now that you've completely decimated my life? Why did you kiss me? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I asked turning all my anger and frustration onto Todd. 

"I kissed you because I wanted to comfort you, but you kissed me back. Why did you do that? Is Patrick right, are you still in love with me?"

"What do you want from me? Do you want me to tell you that I've always loved you? Well I have and I do, but we can't ever be together without a catastrophe happening. Every time I'm close to you disaster strikes. You're a god Dam Tornado Todd. You destroy everything in your path. You always have and you always will. I'm not much better. I'm a self destructing Volcano and my love for you just broke Patrick's heart. Nothing good has ever come from loving you. I loved you so much and you raped me. You destroyed me and I can't go through that again. I won't."

"God, Marty I would never hurt you again."

"I know you won't intentionally hurt me, but I don't know if you can help yourself any more than I can. It's in our nature to be destructive, it's just who we are. I just need you to give me space so I can figure out where we go from here."

"I'll give you space, but will you at least let me hire you a bodyguard. Now that Patrick and I have both escaped from the agency I don't want them coming after you."

"You can hire Shaun. I trust him,"

"Okay, I trust him too. I'll get out of your way. Marty, I do love you and I'll do anything to prove that our love can work."

"Just give me space. I'll let you know what I decide," I said. 

We stood in silence, both of us too emotionally exhausted to speak any longer until Shaun showed up and Todd walked away. It took everything that I had not to beg Todd to stay, but I knew that I needed this time apart from him. I needed to figure out if a relationship with Todd was even a possibility after all the pain that we had caused one another.


	8. Chapter 8

New Beginnings 8

It had been three days since I had seen Patrick or Todd. I had thought about my past with both men. I had analyzed my feelings for each of them. First Patrick was the love of my life. He had made me feel safe, protected and loved, but I wasn't sure that my love for him was a good thing. My love for Patrick was based on dependence and the feeling of being secure, but somewhere along the way I stopped fighting my own battles because I knew that Patrick would take care of everything and I would never have to feel hurt ever again. Patrick had become my security blanket, so when I lost him I didn't know how to function on my own. 

My feelings for Todd were so much more complicated. Todd was my soul mate and I accepted the fact that we were destined to be a part of each others lives a long time ago. Todd didn't make me feel safe but he made me feel alive. I had realized that Patrick was right, I couldn't let Todd go, because I was still in love with him. I had never stopped, but even though I still loved him I wasn't sure that I could be with him. Everything I loved about Todd, his unpredictability and passion, were also the things I feared most about him. I was Todd's equal in everything, we both thrived on chaos. Around Todd, I wasn't weak or submissive the way I was around Patrick, I was strong and combative because there was always something worth fighting for with Todd. 

I realized that I had always loved Todd more than I had ever loved anybody else. That was the reason that he was able to hurt me more than anybody else, because I had loved him completely. I had to decide whether it was better for me to be safe and secure with Patrick or to take a chance on loving Todd knowing that it could end in my pain and destruction.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "So much for you giving me space," I said rashly as I saw Todd standing on my front porch.

"I've been trying to give you space, but there's something that you need to know about your precious Patrick. I debated on whether or not I should tell you cause I don't want to hurt you but you need to know what your husband's been up to."

"What do you want to tell me Todd?"

"Are you going to invite me in or do you want your neighbors to find out as well?"

"Come in," I said as I held the door open for him. 

"What do you want to tell me?" I asked. 

"Two days ago I went to La Boulaie to see Blair and the kids and I walked in on Blair and Patrick doing the nasty. I'm sorry Marty, but he slept with Blair to get back at us for kissing," Todd said as he grabbed my hand in a comforting gesture. 

I flung his hand away. "You're lying, Patrick would never hurt me like that. I can't believe that you would stoop so low just to get your own way." I didn't want to believe that Patrick would intentionally hurt me because I needed him to be my safe alternative to Todd. 

"I'm not lying. Go ask Patrick if you don't believe me. He told me that since I took his wife he was going to take mine. It's absolutely disgusting the way he's using Blair to hurt us."

"You're jealous of Patrick and Blair. You just want to hurt me because you lost Blair to him," I said feeling jealous that Todd was upset about Patrick sleeping with Blair. I had always hated her because she had been free to be with Todd when I wasn't. She didn't have the scars that I had and had been able to give herself completely to Todd. She wasn't scared to be with him the way that I was and I had always hated the fact that she had any piece of his heart.

"You're being ridiculous. I don't want Blair, it's always been you, but I don't like the fact that he's using her for revenge sex."

"I have to go find Patrick. Why don't you go find Blair and make up with her since she's the one you want," I said as I brushed past him and drove to Patrick's motel room. 

I knocked on the door and Blair opened the door wearing nothing but a sheet and I knew that Todd was telling the truth. Patrick had betrayed me by sleeping with the one woman I hated most.


	9. Chapter 9

New Beginnings 9

"Marty, what are you doing here?" Blair asked as she stood in the doorway wearing nothing but the sheet. 

"I came to see Patrick, " I said trying to keep my voice from breaking. I would not cry in front of Blair. I would not give her the satisfaction of knowing how badly she hurt me.

"He's in the shower. He needed to wash up after the morning we spent in bed."

"Shut up, Blair," I stated. 

"What's the matter Marty? You had no problem with hurting Patrick when you were shacking up with Todd, but he's not allowed to find pleasure in the arms of another like you do."

I slapped Blair across the face. I didn't want to cause a scene but Blair just knew how to push all the right buttons in me.

"You Bitch," Blair stated as she held her cheek. 

"Blair, Marty and I need to have a talk. Why don't you go get dressed while Marty and I go for a walk."

"Okay, Patrick, but hurry back," Blair said as she kissed him. 

"So you had sex with Blair just to hurt me?" I questioned as soon as we had stepped outside. 

"You kissed Manning. You betrayed me first. I was hurt and upset that night and Blair was there for me. In the beginning, it was just about revenge, but I came to realize that Blair and I have a connection. She means a lot to me Marty and I think that I could be very happy with her, but only if things are over between us. I still want a life with you Marty, but only if you can cut Todd out of your life and your heart for good, so I guess the question is can you do that?

"I'm sorry Patrick, but that's just not something that I can do."

"I wish that I could say that I'm suprised, but I think that I always knew on some level that you would end up with Todd."

"So what now?"

"We each start a new beginning with somebody else. I'll send you the divorce papers as soon as I can."

"I'll always love you Patrick. Goodbye," I said as I kissed Patrick goodbye. 

"How could you choose to be with him after he cheated on you?" I heard Todd ask.

I turned around and saw Todd standing there. 

"Todd, it's not what you think," Patrick tried to explain. 

"You don't deserve her," Todd said as he punched Patrick in the face.


	10. Chapter 10

New Beginnings Chapter 10

"Todd, don't leave like this." I pleaded with him. I didn't want him to leave this upset. It was all just a big misunderstanding.

"I'm not going to stand by and watch as you throw your life away on this cheating jackass."

"Todd, stop acting like a child and give me a chance to explain. You at least owe me that much."

"What the hell is going on here?" Blair said as she ran outside and leaned over Patrick who was still on the ground. 

"Todd punched out Patrick," I said. 

"Well isn't this great, isn't this always what you wanted? You always have to cause trouble, you always have to be the center of attention," Blair sniped at me.

"I'm leaving. I really have no interest in hearing how the hairy poet is so much better for you then I am," Todd said as he begun to walk away. 

"I chose you over Patrick. You would have known that if you had shut up and let me explain," I said defensively. 

"You chose me, but you kissed him?"

"Todd, can we go for a walk so that we can have a chance to talk?" I asked. 

"She's not worth it Todd, I've been trying to tell you that for years. She's just playing you for a fool," Blair stated. 

"Shut up Blair. Let's go Marty, we need to talk."

"So if you chose me then why did you kiss him?" Todd asked me as we were walking.

"It was a goodbye kiss. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm always going to care about Patrick. He's the father of my child. We spent a lot of happy years together."

"Why did you choose me?" Todd asked. 

"Patrick wanted me to cut you out of my life and I can't do that?"

"Why not? I've hurt you so much."

"You have hurt me, but I love you anyways. I've always loved you and I used Patrick as a safetynet so I didn't have to deal with my feelings for you, but that wasn't fair to any of us."

"So where do we go from here?" Todd asked. 

"I'm still scared to be with you, but I need you in my life. So we take things slow and see if we can rebuild our relationship."

"Okay that sounds good. I can go slow. I do love you Marty and I'll do whatever it takes to make things work this time."

"I know. I love you too."

"Do you want to go on a date tonight and celebrate our new beginning?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. 

"Okay, I'll pick you up around six."

Todd walked me to my car. "I'll see you tonight," I said as I kissed Todd goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11

New Beginnings Chapter 11

I spent the next couple of hours making sure that I looked perfect for Todd. I was more than a little nervous and none of my clothes seemed like they would be good enough for the occasion. 

I went shopping and bought a new red dress that I hoped Todd would like. I wore my hair down just the way that Todd likes it. 

I finished applying my lipstick when I heard a knock at the door. 

I opened up the door and Todd was standing there in a tux. I felt all jittery as the anticipation for the evening was finally here. 

"You look amazing,"Todd said as he looked me up and down.

"So do you."

"Shall we go?" Todd asked as he offered me his hand. 

Todd opened my door for me and then he got in and drove to the Palace. 

I gasped with surprise when Todd opened up the door to the Palace Roof. There was a table that was set up with candles. "Oh wow, you didn't have to go to all this trouble?" I stated. 

"It was no trouble at all and your completely worth it."

I sat down and ate Rene's famous lasagna. Every bite was perfection in my mouth. 

"Would you like to dance?" Todd asked as he held his hand out to me. 

"There's no music," I stated. 

"There is now," Todd said as he pulled a remote out of his pocket. It was then that I realized that Todd had wired the rooftop with an extravagant sound system. 

"So what do you say?" Todd stated. 

"Of course I would love to dance with you."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he placed his hands around my waist. It felt so good to finally be in his arms and I never wanted to leave.

"I love you Todd," I said as I kissed him. The kiss was slow and sensual and just the way I liked it. Todd had always been a great kisser. 

"I love you too," Todd said when we stopped kissing. 

"Let's get going, It's getting cold out here," Todd stated. 

"We're going?" I said with a touch of disappointment in my voice. I didn't want the night to end. 

"Don't worry baby, the night's just getting started," Todd reassured me. 

Todd led me downstairs to one of the Palace Hotel Suits. I stared at the bed in the room and was filled with apprehension. I wanted to make love to Todd, but I didn't want to rush into anything. In the past Todd and I had always moved too fast. The first time I slept with him, I didn't even know him. I just knew that I was attracted to him. I obviously knew him now, but I didn't want to make the same mistakes that we had made in the past. 

"You got us a room for the night? I thought that we were going to take things slow?" I questioned.

"I just wanted to spend the night with you in my arms. We don't have to - I l know you're not ready- I wasn't trying to pressure you," Todd stammered in nervousness. "If you want me to take you home I can, but I would really like it if we could spend our first night back together in each other's arms."

"It's okay Todd. I want you to hold me tonight,I stated. 

Todd poured us a glass of champagne. "Here's to new beginnings," he said as he raised his glass in a toast. I clinked our glasses together and took a sip of the champagne. 

Todd got undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed. I removed my shirt and pants so that I was in my underwear and climbed into bed beside him. 

"I love you Todd. Goodnight," I said as I kissed him. 

"Goodnight Marty, I love you too," Todd said as he wrapped his arms around me. 

For the first time in a long time I felt safe and content and I knew that Todd and I were going to last this time around. He was my future. He was my everything and I was content with my decision to trust our love and give us a new beginning.


End file.
